


【KK】原来是魅魔啊39

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊39

“这就是你一直想让我们来这里的原因吗，阿智？”剛却提了另外一个问题。

“是啊。”

“那，我有一件事不太明白，你是怎么想到要跟我和光一说这件事的呢？”剛的确满脸困惑。

光一也皱起了眉头。

确实有些怪啊，虽然他和剛清楚，冰封海范围增大八成是和那个预言有关系，但大野智是怎么想到，发现这一情况后，需要找他们两个的呢？

“多多认识龙神，在精神层面上。”大野智的解释只有一句话，言简意赅。

“哎？这话什么意思？”银杏有些听蒙了，忍不住开了口。

“如果精神力足够强大，就能进入一个完全由精神力组成的世界，即使隔着千山万水，也能彼此交流，精神层面大概就是这么个地方。”丽丝安娜则给她解释。

“老妈你知道的好多啊……”

“不瞒你说，我对这个世界的‘本源’，也很好奇，还追寻了许多年。”丽丝安娜微微一笑。

“那，龙神和多多先生，都说了些什么？”剛又问起了大野智。

“龙神只是说，把你们叫到深海城来，应该就能找到解决这个问题的办法。”大野智有些无奈地耸了耸肩，“我带你们先到城里逛逛吧，然后去找王上，反正想了什么办法，都得通过他。”

“好啊好啊！阿智……我这么叫你可以的吧？我超级想逛深海城的！”大野智话音刚落，银杏就已经跃跃欲试了。

魅魔女士好奇心旺盛，精力旺盛，最喜欢去从未去过的地方。以前被藤原先生叮嘱多了外面如何如何危险，导致银杏对出门有些怕怕的，现在有人带她浪带她飞，尤其是能和儿子待在一起，银杏这段时间已经开心疯了。

“可以的，您是……剛君的妈妈？”大野智笑眯眯地。

“对呀！我叫银杏，这个是光一的妈妈，丽丝安娜·奎因！”银杏始终兴致勃勃，自我介绍完，又拽过了丽丝安娜。

“叫我丽娜就行。”丽丝安娜笑着跟大野智点了点头。

“初次见面，银杏前辈，丽娜前辈，我叫大野智，是塞壬族长的儿子。”大野智行了一个塞壬一族的见面礼。

“还有我还有我呢！我好像……好像记得你！那群讨厌的人鱼喜欢你！”潘突然窜出来，来大野智面前找存在感。

“这是……潘？”看着面前的小家伙，大野智难掩惊讶，“这么快就会化形了？”

“是啊，前阵子啃了一整颗成年海妖的晶核，睡了一觉之后就化形了，但是完全变不回去。”光一说话的时候，还是带出了几分头疼的样子。

“我倒是可以带她去找多多……不过真没想到啊，这小家伙居然还记得我。”看着已经是漂亮小姑娘模样的海妖，大野智脸上也露出了回忆的神色。

“估计是对人鱼的印象太深了吧……潘总是跟我念叨她们有多讨厌。嗯，应该叫阿智叔叔，你好，我是健次郎。”顶着一双大大的灰色圆耳朵的小少年，解释完了潘的行为，又认认真真地自我介绍。

“你好，健次郎。”看着又一个化形的魔兽，大野智觉得，今天收获的惊讶，实在是有些多了。

“不要告诉我，健次郎能化形，也是因为管中豹的晶核。”大野智看看健次郎，又看看剛，视线在他们俩身上来回逡巡，语气古怪。

“还真就是这么回事……”剛有些尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，其实若不是他当时就在现场，这话说出来，他自己都不信。

“算是馈赠吧，健次郎在繁星城的魔兽司意外帮助了一只濒死的管中豹，虽然没能救回她的命，但她把自己的晶核送给了健次郎。”剛揉了揉健次郎的脑袋，解释道。

“看来咱们分开的这些日子，你们有不少奇遇啊。”大野智感慨着，语气里多少带着些羡慕，“自从回来以后，我海面上都没去过。”

大野智的八字眉，委委屈屈地向下撇着，“连曲子都没得吹，每天都被工作安排得明明白白。”

“完全没有时间吗？”银杏觉得很不可思议。

“我带你们参观一下深海城吧，咱们边逛边聊，你们就知道为什么了。”大野智叹了口气，带着众人走进了驾驶室，“塞壬这个种族，绝对会颠覆你对智慧种族的认知的。”

“苍蓝蔷薇”的冥想水晶被输入了魔法指令后，大家又都回到了甲板上，以便更好地参观这座神秘的深海之城。

也许是恶劣的生存环境所至，塞壬一族鄙弃任何生存以外的活动跟思想。

所有的节日都是为了祭祀，所有醒着的时间都是为了努力工作，以维持深海城的运转。

“娱乐是使塞壬堕落的东西！”

这句话，已经成为了塞壬一族的族训，被所有族人牢记在心。

塞壬是再典型不过的实用主义者，这从整个深海城的建筑风格就能看得明明白白——房子是用来住的，停在家门口的塞壬战船是基本的交通工具，房子之间的空隙是为了方便开船所以留出了道路。

大街上、船上、房子上，不仅没有一星半点的装饰设计，就连区别不同的人家，都只是在房子的石头外墙上刻字了事。

一点也不好看。

因为塞壬们认为，好看一点用的没有，塞壬不需要没用的东西。

也许有人会问，大概是塞壬住在冰封海和无尽海的交界处，拼尽全力才能让种族延续，所以没有多余的精力来娱乐，那他们为什么不迁徙呢？

因为，“与恶劣的环境斗争，不被环境所打败，是塞壬的无上荣耀。”

用大野智的话来说，“简直是没救了。”

塞壬自己认为，他们勇敢，顽强，坚定不移。

但其实，旁人在了解了塞壬的所思所想后，大概都会觉得，他们固执，无趣，不可理喻吧。

这里又黑又冷，食物又少，世界这么大，塞壬又不是没有能力长途跋涉，做什么要一代又一代的死守着这个烂地方呢？

大野智在多多的住处，又一次提出了这个疑惑，满脸的无法理解。

“听说是因为塞壬肩负着把守冰封海入口的重任，很早以前，冰封海还没有完全被冻上的时候，所有想要去往冰封海的船只，都要通过塞壬的领地，得到允许后，才能进入那片海域。不过，年代太久远啦，这传说到底是不是真的，我也不知道。”

活了好几千年的大海妖多多，嘴上回答着大野智的问题，手上也没闲着，在茶水里添加了最后一把粉末后，就给大野智倒了一杯，然后满怀期待地看着他。

“这样吗……好烫！”大野智心不在焉地抿了一口，马上脸就皱成了一团。

“味道怎么样？”多多倒是不太担心他被烫到的问题。

“嗯……嗯。”大野智吹了吹饮料，又小心翼翼地喝了一口，微微点了下头。

“我就说这次肯定能成功……呸！”看了大野智的表现，多多开心了，十分得意地给自己倒了一杯，饮料刚进了嘴就被他喷了出去，他不可思议地瞪着大野智，觉得世界观都被颠覆了，“这东西你怎么喝得下去的？！”

“唔？什么？”似乎在发呆的人被唤回了神，看着多多，一脸的不明所以。

“算了算了，反正你从小就这样，我应该习惯的。”厨房杀手多多完全没有对自我认知的反思，却一副被大野智打败了的样子。

“我这样，是不是真的挺奇怪的？”

大野智陷入了新的苦恼，却不是为了他那条似乎什么味道都能够宽容的舌头。

虽然塞壬是十分看重家庭的种族，家庭成员几乎一辈子生活在一起，但大野智的成长经历十分特殊，他是被塞壬一族的供奉魔兽，海妖多多养大的。

因为大野智的祖父祖母，也就是老国王与王后，在他父亲结婚不久，就在一次对抗深海魔兽的战斗中，双双殒命，而他母亲在生产后不久也因病去世，他的父亲大野守身为新上任的国王，事务繁多，根本没有时间去照顾自己的儿子。

塞壬一族的规矩，是女儿一旦和男性结婚，那这个女性就从此属于夫家，跟她原来的所有家庭成员，就是陌生人的关系，那个家庭，并没有照顾女儿的孩子的义务。

大野守没有办法一边履行国王的职责，一边照顾大野智。对于塞壬来说，国王也仅仅是一种职业，并不是故事书里那种前呼后拥、有无数人伺候的存在。

恰好这个时间，海妖多多回到塞壬的领地养伤，塞壬王族一向与多多亲近，在征得了多多的同意后，大野智就被打包送到了多多这里，一直成长到他可以独立生活。

能够化形后，多多就喜欢混迹于陆地上的世界。

魔法学校也念过，繁星城也住过，冒险者小队也待过，海市也逛过，他总是觉得，这世界上好玩的东西实在是太多了！多多尤其喜欢收集各种各样的乐器、绘画和艺术品，他在家里专门辟出了一个大大的房间，放他从各个岛上得到的收藏品。

而这间屋子，也是年幼的大野智，最喜欢的地方。

寻常的塞壬一族的孩子们，在学会游泳之后，就跟在父母或哥哥姐姐身边，做他们的帮手，再长大一点，会去学校里学习读写和各种各样的技能，在学习中发现自己擅长的领域，学成之后，就领取属于自己的职业，一直工作到干不动为止。

但在多多身边长大的大野智，除了多多教他读写学习基本的生存技巧之外，其余的时间，他都用来玩了。

拿着乐器乱吹乱弹，用沾满颜料的手在画布上抹来抹去，多多帮他调配黏土，捏各种奇形怪状的东西。

等他长大到可以入学的年纪了，开学的第一天，大野智就发现，自己和所有的孩子都不太一样。

他觉得那些孩子过得单调又无趣，那些孩子则觉得大野智满脑子的奇怪思想，虽然尊称他为“殿下”，但孩子们还是因为觉得和他没有共同语言而和他保持距离。

大野智就继续和多多住在一起，等到大野守发现自己的儿子喜欢绘画喜欢音乐，喜欢一切他鄙视且认为一无是处的东西，想要把他掰回来时，已经来不及了。

父子俩从来都没亲近过，后来更是大吵一架，以大野智带着“银白的波塞冬”，离家出走而告终。

这个白色的号角，自大野智成年，就被交到了他的手里，待到大野守退位，他就是塞壬一族唯一的王，将肩负起整个族群的责任。

大野智和大野守，一个想要变革，一个坚持守成，但胳膊拧不过大腿，单枪匹马的大野智，也对抗不了代表着几乎所有塞壬意志的父亲。

既然你们都固执己见，那就我走吧，我一个人去探寻广阔的天地，我一定要证明，你们的想法，愚不可及。

初出茅庐的臭小子，在机缘巧合之下，帮砗磲城堡的院长喜多川摆脱了一个大麻烦。

喜多川想表达感谢，大野智就干脆地交出了号角，让他帮忙，代为保管。

两人约定，等到了大野智想要回号角的时候，他要么亲自找喜多川要回，要么喜多川就把号角交给拿着跟“银白的波塞冬”一模一样雕像的人。

大野智也不知道，自己到底是出于什么心理，才把这个象征着巨大责任的东西给带出来的。

大概是他实在讨厌那些死脑筋，又实在做不到放弃自己与生俱来的使命吧。

交出了“银白的波塞冬”，就好像是摆脱了那个“塞壬王子大野智”，而只剩下了“旅行者大野智”，轻装踏上了旅程。

在外游荡几十年，看遍这世间百态的，昔日莽撞的年轻人，也在慢慢的成熟。

经常独自一人，也就能够经常思考。

终于想明白了自己需要做什么，终于想明白了自己应该怎么做，他还是想做出尝试，还是想做出改变，于是，就回到了阔别许久的家乡。

多多还在，父亲的身体却每况愈下。将担子接过一半后，那些忙忙碌碌的日子里，海妖这里，成了大野智可以稍微喘口气的地方。

而海妖无意中的感慨，让他再一次回忆起了自己不同寻常的少年时代，以及那个伴随着他成长的烦恼。

“你这样，对于塞壬来说，的确奇怪。可是，塞壬这个种族，对于其他智慧种族来说，也挺奇怪的不是吗。‘奇怪’本身不是什么错，只看你想用这‘奇怪’来做什么了。你我都看得出来，这鬼地方已经变得越来越不适合生存了，你想带领着整个塞壬一族开启一个新的时代，我觉得，阿智的‘奇怪’，其实应该叫做‘伟大’。”多多像大野智小时候那样，揉了揉他的头发。

“老爹呀……”已经是大人了的塞壬王子，笑得软乎乎的。

“让你父王听见了，又该生闷气了。”多多摇了摇头，却没有纠正他的称呼。

嘟囔一句“老头子真是年纪越大，醋劲越大”，大野智看向多多，“你没想过要留个后代什么的吗？”

据他所指，多多一直没有找伴侣。

“我不是已经把你给养大了吗，还要什么崽儿？”

听了多多这话，大野智就只剩下眯着眼睛笑了。

“阿智？想什么呢？”

剛戳了戳正坐在船舷发呆的大野智，看着他透着茫然的眼睛，顿时露出了几分好笑的神色。

“苍蓝蔷薇”带着大家在深海城里溜了一圈，听着大野智带着几分嫌弃地简单介绍着城里不同功能的建筑物，以及各个区域，总共也没用多长时间。

本来大野智想带着朋友们去和他父王打个招呼的，结果王上正在和长老们议事，据说会议马上就结束，结果议事堂却迟迟没有人出来。

大家留在船上休息，剛来甲板上晃荡，就凑到了大野智身边。

看着陷入习惯性发呆中的塞壬，剛就想要逗逗他。

“唔……在想多多。”大野智说话其实和剛有几分相似，都是不急不慌慢悠悠的。

“你的海妖父亲？我还以为，你在想待会儿怎么给王上介绍我们呢。”剛的语气里带上了几分揶揄。

“我们关系不好，有这么明显吗……”大野智无奈苦笑，却并没有反驳剛。

剛对上大野智的眼睛，十分认真地点了点头。

“……”大野智似乎是想解释，又不知道该从那里解释的好，踌躇着准备开口，议事堂的门，就被猛地推开了。

石头材质的门撞上了同样是石头的墙，发出沉闷的声响，也昭示着推开门的人，到底揣了怎样的恼火。

“一群老古董……我他妈真是受够了！”议事堂里飞快游出了一个银色长发的男人，看上去比大野智要大上一些，两条鱼尾上也覆盖了泛着银光的白磷，整个人都散发着桀骜的气质。

“十五长老，会议结束啦？”大野智迎上了这个怒气冲冲的塞壬，开口就是熟稔的语气。

“去他妈的长老！没有！”男人又骂了一句，才语气不好地回答道。

“那你怎么出来了？”

“狗屁会议！老子不开了！走了算球！”男人的怒火又被点燃了。

真是个爆碳性子。

剛暗自摇头，却也对这个和大野智关系不错的“十五长老”产生了浓厚的兴趣。

其余的人，也被吸引到了甲板上。

“妈的！糟心事先不说了，这些是你朋友？”男人啐了一口，看向大野智身后。

“是啊。”大野智回头，顺势给男人介绍了一下。

“我叫牙湾·洛，是洛家族的现任当家。”男人挺起胸膛，自我介绍的时候，带着淡淡的骄傲。

“也是长老会中最年轻的长老，我上学时候认识的前辈，他父亲和我父王是挚友。”大野智在旁边补充，“说说呗，你怎么气成这样？”

“他妈的。”牙湾听大野智提起这茬就开始生气。

原因很简单，最近一段时间，冰封海的范围缓慢扩大，深海城的温度越来越低，已经开始影响到塞壬生活的方方面面。

也许是大野智的愤然出走在塞壬中带来了冲击，一部分年轻人开始反思，他们到底是不是非得死守着这片海域，世世代代不挪窝。

牙湾也是这些人中的一员，因为双方父亲的关系，他算是和大野智走得最近的塞壬。

所以在这一次商讨塞壬一族未来的会议上，牙湾大胆地提出了迁徙的策略，却被包括王上在内的其余十五名与会者群起而攻之，坚决反对他的荒谬提议。

牙湾据理力争，却还是寡不敌众，败下阵来。

他气不过，不顾会议还在进行，就愤然离开了。

“原来如此，不过，你们确实得搬家了。”还没等大野智说什么，剛就首先叹了口气，“这个等会儿我们可以在和王上密谈之后，私下透露给你。你先告诉我，你们塞壬一族有信仰吗？”

“我们信奉先祖的教诲。”牙湾敏锐地听出了这里面怕是有什么大事，便聪明地没有追问，只是将剛想知道的告诉了他。

“问这个干嘛？”大野智有些不明白。

“找一个说服所有塞壬搬家的，合理合法的借口。”光一明白了剛的意思，他狡黠一笑，卖了个小关子。

“哦？有点意思。”牙湾笑了笑，“走吧，我带你们进去，可别忘了你要私下透露给我这件事啊。”

他说完，就在前面带路。

大野智则抛出两条项链，示意光一和剛戴上，又找来一个年轻人，让他开着“苍蓝蔷薇”，将银杏他们先带到多多那里去。

父子两个已经通过传音海螺联系好了，多多也十分期待着他们，尤其是小家伙潘的到来。

银杏虽然十分想和儿子待在一起，被剛好说歹说给劝住了，他不欲让性格单纯的母亲知道，自己肩负着什么样的使命。

戴上项链后，光一和剛的头上，就形成了一个可以把他们整个脑袋给包进去的水泡，让他们可以自由呼吸。

两个人离开塞壬战船的甲板，跟在了大野智的身后。

“哟，洛小子发完脾气回来啦？”

进入议事堂，剛就看见屋子里其中的一个老头开了口，语气满是讽刺。

“哼。”牙湾冷笑一声，没说话。

大野智则打量了一圈坐着的发色各异的老头子后，就看向坐在最上首的那位，和他同样发色同样深蓝色尾鳍的长者。

“父王，今天的会议就到这里吧，我朋友带来了很重要的消息，需要与您私下沟通。”

大野守神色有些复杂地看着自己的儿子，用前所未有的严肃语气开了口。

头一次，他在大野智身上，察觉出了属于上位者的威严。

却是为了所谓的“朋友”，面对自己的老子。

大野守也说不出自己心里是个什么滋味，他只是下意识地开口，用了相当不好的态度。

“呵，那就按你说的，会议暂且结束。我倒要听听，你的这些‘朋友’，到底带来了什么样的‘消息’。”

傲慢，自大，目中无人。

王上的这种姿态，大概只能带给他人这样的第一印象。

但是，大野守听不见剛用精神力在脑子里跟光一的吐槽——

“是不是当爹的都一个毛病，就不会和儿子好好说话啊？”

——TBC


End file.
